


Reality or Vision?

by euxphxric



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Masquerade crossover, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euxphxric/pseuds/euxphxric
Summary: Sapnap and Karl went to Bad's house to find some things that Sapnap needed. Unknowingly, they walk to where the egg has taken refuge, and Karl begins to get headaches.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Reality or Vision?

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was inspired by a tweet I came by on my Twitter :) Go check out @bunnyboykarl ! ( also, I added extra scenes cause why not )

Karl and Sapnap were together on the SMP, the newfound Kinoko kingdom coming around as the library was almost done. Sapnap was building —or trying to— the church on the mountain. Of course, Karl decided it was better if they make it somewhere else so it wouldn't be in an awkward area and such.

Eventually, they returned to L'manburg to see Puffy running around on high alert. Noticing both boys, she quickly ran to them. "Hey Puffy, is something the matter?" Karl asked in his upbeat but tired voice

Sapnap noticed his distressed Aunt's face — he considered Puffy as his Aunt seeing how close him and Dream used to be — so he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she seemed to calm down a bit

"The egg is spreading faster than before. I'm sure you noticed it hit your library Karl, but it gets worse from there. We haven't seen Bad anywhere at all. Tommy is looking around to see where else it hit while Foolish looks for Bad," Puffy explained in a single breath. 

Sapnap went rigid and looked at the wooden slabs. His mind went one hundred miles per hour, anxiety crawling around him until Karl held his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"We'll go look around for a while. Sapnap, do you need anything before going?" Karl asked as he looked at Sapnap

Nodding, the younger male looked at his aunt and smiled fondly. "We'll go look around to see what we can do, Puff." 

Smiling gratefully, Puffy walked away as she typed in chat. Soon, the fiancé's made their way to Bad's house, looking at Tommy's new hotel as they walked by. They decided to stop by for a quick minute and look at the hotel from the inside

They played around and almost broke a few things here and there, but they left a small note for Tommy to find congratulating him on making the hotel

Ten minutes later, the couple continues their walk to Bad's mansion. Sapnap looked at the place sadly as he saw all the damage the egg caused. His childhood home was damaged and began to run down in some areas

Karl grasped Sapnap's hand, a sense of comfort they both had grown accustomed to when they needed it. Smiling gratefully, Sapnap opened the door and entered his father's house

"I'm going to look around in the main area, okay? You can go to your old room and stuff," Karl spoke softly, letting Sapnap's hand go and beginning to look in the chests and stuff to find some sort of clue of Bad's whereabouts 

Sapnap nodded and made his way upstairs, lightly grazing the walls of the once lively household

"Geppy!! Don't just leave Sappy alone, and he's a child!" The tall demon yelled at his best friend. Sapnap was on top of the bed alone, Skeppy having gone to the bathroom for something 

"Relax, Bad; he's fine" Skeppy shrugged, used to his best friend being overprotective of the adoptive child they took in. 

"Da .... Daaaa" Sapnap slowly spoke, saying 'Da' over and over again without forming a correct word

Sapnap smiled, remembering the looks they both had. Maybe one day he can finally have both of his parents back, just not now

After hours of endless searching, Karl and Sapnap ended up in the basement. An ominous feeling shook the men to their core. They were always told to stay away from the area once the egg came around, especially Sapnap

Karl looked around, hoping something random would happen so they can finally leave the place. Noticing a hallway, both boys began to walk down it until Karl started to feel light-headed

His head started pounding; anxiety crawled up to him as his breathing fastened. Karl tried to hold his head to stop the headaches possibly, but nothing worked

"Karl?! Karl, what's wrong?!" Yelled a distant voice. Karl was ready to see Sapnap and be comforted by his fiancé, but he didn't see Sapnap at all

In front of him stood James, from the masquerade party Karl had traveled to that one time. James was smiling, holding a careful hand out to Karl

"Welcome back, Karl, we've been waiting for you," James spoke, a little bit of an accent in his voice as he picked up Karl with ease

Karl was in shock. He knew something was wrong, and it wasn't possible to return somewhere you had already been in; Karl knew that

James brought Karl closer, his hands placed firmly on the smaller waist as he looked into Karl's brown eyes

"Would you care for a dance?" Spoke James, his once careful and calm tone had turned devilish and seductive 

Karl nodded, weak to whatever the man was doing to him. His vision flickered, one second, he could see a worried Sapnap looming over him, and the next, he would see James dancing without a care in the world

Sapnap was worried; Karl had suddenly passed out and wouldn't wake up no matter what the younger did. So he did the next best thing, he picked up Karl and began to make his way out the house and let his legs do the work

Karl was stuck awake in the other world with James while Sapnap was stuck with an asleep Karl. Sapnap could guess that the egg had something to do with Karl passing out, but why? 

Sapnap wanted to get to the bottom of this, but for now, he'll focus on trying to get Karl back and make sure the same thing doesn't happen

He doesn't want to lose Karl, not now or ever. 

Karl doesn't want to Sapnap, but he knew he was slowly losing himself instead.

Oh, how the fear grew in Karl as he continued to dance with James elegantly, just now realizing how dangerous it is for him to be here for a second time

Karl wished he could turn back time now

But he couldn't 

And he hates it

It's been two days, two days since Bad went missing, two days since Sapnap and Karl went to find him, two days since Karl woke up

Sapnap felt himself losing hope; Karl hasn't moved at all and would only let out small noises of sadness

Puffy tried her best to help Karl wake up, doing her best with the limited supplies she had herself

Time went on, and Sapnap stayed in the seat he had been glued to ever since he brought Karl back. He had no idea what to do, and he continued losing sleep

There was no news about Bad as well, Sapnap missed Bad so much, but Karl was essential to him. God, everything in the SMP was becoming messy once again

Meanwhile, Karl was having a drink with James. His eyes no longer shone the light brown they once were; instead, they were a dark brown, dull and void of life

Just like James

This happened the first day Karl entered the world. His mind became hazy, blocking out voices and memories as he only focused on James. Eventually, his eyes dulled out

James' eyes were no longer their brown color as well; they were just as dull as Karl's eyes, keeping them both entranced with each other 

Karl knew something was wrong, but with the state he was in now, he couldn't bring himself to care as he and James just peppered each other with kisses

Hours went by once again, and Sapnap had snapped. He began to cry and shake, his hand grasping Karl's in a tight hold as he began to babble out nonsense 

"Karl ... Karl, please wake up. I miss you so much, please... You're all I have left, and Bad has gone missing...I lost my best friends...Quackity lost himself to power, and now I lost you too...I don't even know...please, Karl, just wake up for me."

Sapnap took sharp inhales while speaking, tears falling freely as his face slowly became red and eyes puffy

Sapnap wished Karl could hear, he may be hoping for too much, but he just wants his fiancé back. Minutes passed by, feeling like hours for Sapnap, until he felt a small tug on his hand, and eventually, a hand holding tightly onto Sap's hand

"Sap..nap?" 

"Karl!"

—Quick break! Drink some water or grab a snack :)—

Karl began to apologize heavily for suddenly passing out and leaving Sapnap alone for two days. Karl knew he had to explain everything to Sapnap, and he was scared, but it was better to be truthful than to continue lying to him

So, he told Sapnap about everything. The time-traveling, the masquerade party, hell, even the other versions of Sapnap that Karl remembered. He remembered falling for each Sapnap in the Alternate Universes

Sapnap looked at Karl in disbelief before nodding silently..."I see...is that why you uh, passed out?"

Karl nodded, "Yeah... I'm so sorry, Sapnap; I didn't mean to leave you alone." 

Waterworks began to fall down Karl's eyes, regret clouding his now shiny brown eyes. Sapnap pecked Karl on the lips before smiling softly

"I have you back now...That's all that matters, bubs."


End file.
